Nitride-based group III-V compound semiconductors such as gallium nitride (GaN), etc., are applied to light emitting diodes (LEDs), laser diodes (LDs), etc., that have high luminance by leveraging a wide bandgap. It is desirable for such semiconductor light emitting devices to realize high luminous efficiency.